Stakeout, scène manquante
by MissOrlane
Summary: Une fin qui pour moi a toujours manqué à l'épisode 5x13, Stakeout.


A l'occasion d'un tri dans mes écrits, j'ai retrouvé ce (très) court OS. Il fait directement suite à l'épisode 5x13, Stakout. J'ai toujours trouvé que la scène finale (celle où Gibbs demande à Ducky pour qui il a demandé à Abby des analyses médicales) était totalement sous exploitée, et je n'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi elle avait eu lieu pour en gâcher aussi formidablement le potentiel. Bref.  
>Je profite de mon tri pour vous le glisser là...<p>

* * *

><p>Il roulait déjà depuis un moment mais il aurait été incapable de préciser depuis combien de temps exactement. Les réverbères projetaient des flaques de lumière qui éclairaient par à-coup les immeubles endormis qui défilaient sans qu'il ne les vît. Il ne savait même pas vraiment où il allait. Il tournait au hasard dans les rues. Tout comme les pensées tournaient au hasard dans sa tête. Une, en particulier. Une pensée obsédante, lancinante, qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait parlé à Ducky quelques heures plus tôt.<p>

_I walked across an empty land,_  
><em>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.<em>  
><em>I felt the earth beneath my feet,<em>  
><em>Sat by the river and it made me complete.<em>  
><em>Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?<em>  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in,<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.<em>

La tête de ce dernier lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si cela concernait Jenny valait tous les discours du monde. Il avait alors senti son cœur rater un battement, comme une intense sensation de vide au milieu de la poitrine, ce qui était déjà une impression très désagréable. Maintenant, c'était une douleur qui lui serrait la poitrine, et c'était finalement pire que de sentir son cœur s'arrêter un instant. Il avait interrogé Ducky sur les résultats exacts de l'examen mais celui-ci s'était contenté de lui conseiller de demander directement à Jenny. Même pour lui, il ne lèverait pas le secret médical. D'ailleurs, surtout pour lui. Et surtout dans cette situation

_I came across a fallen tree,_  
><em>I felt the branches; are they looking at me?<em>  
><em>Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

Ducky avait raison. Il aurait pu tout simplement aller la voir. Tout simplement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'en empêchait. Enfin… Si. Si, il savait parfaitement ce qui le retenait. C'était la peur. Une peur sournoise, fourbe, qui s'insinuait dans la moindre de ses pensées depuis le moment où il avait lu l'accablement dans les yeux de Ducky. Depuis le moment où il y avait lu pire que cela : l'inconcevable. L'inacceptable.  
>Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps ce regard intolérable, il avait quitté la morgue et le NCIS sans même en avoir conscience, tout comme il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il allait.<br>Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit. Pire encore, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'ait rien vu. Rien. Rien ?

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in,<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.<em>  
><em>So if you have a minute why don't we go,<em>  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything.<em>  
><em>So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know.<em>

Brusquement, il se souvenait de ses traits tirés, de sa fatigue, de ses fréquentes absences inexpliquées du NCIS ces dernières semaines… Il revoyait son regard las, ses silences soudains, ses sourires tristes…  
>Oui, il avait vu tout cela, mais il avait préféré l'ignorer. Il avait préféré se convaincre que si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle lui en aurait parlé. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant…<br>Il ralentit la voiture. Ses pensées l'avaient finalement machinalement conduit devant chez elle. Sur sa gauche, une ligne rosée apparaissait à l'extrême est, annonçant l'aube prochaine. L'aube… Déjà.  
>Son regard monta le long de la façade du bâtiment pour s'arrêter sur les vitres de ce qu'il savait être sa chambre. La lumière y était encore allumée.<p>

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.<em>  
><em>So, tell me when you gonna let me in,<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.<em>  
><em>So if you have a minute why don't we go,<em>  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything.<em>  
><em>So why don't we go, so why don't we go,<em>

Debout sur le perron, il attendait qu'elle lui ouvre la porte. Il avait hésité à l'appeler avant mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle aurait consenti à lui ouvrir. Il s'était donc décidé à frapper directement à la porte.  
>Sa silhouette était apparue quelques secondes à se fenêtre, secondes durant lesquelles ils s'étaient mesurés du regard. Elle avait du comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir, parce qu'elle avait eu un geste résigné pour lui dire qu'elle descendait.<br>Il vit aussitôt qu'elle venait de pleurer et il dut se retenir pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras.  
>« Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est, Jethro ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave qui justifie que tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit ? »<br>Avec un sourire, il essuya une larme toujours présente sur sa joue.  
>« Tu ne dormais pas, Jen. Quant à savoir s'il se passe quelque chose de grave, je crois que c'est à toi de me le dire… »<br>Elle ignora délibérément l'allusion directe.  
>« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. »<br>« J'ai vu Ducky, Jen. »  
>Elle eut un sourire amer.<br>« Bien sûr que tu as vu Ducky. Que ferais tu sur le pas de ma porte à cette heure ci, sinon ? »  
>Il préféra ignorer le sarcasme.<br>« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… »  
>Elle était sur le point de répondre quand il l'interrompit.<br>« Je ne m'en irais pas, Jen. »  
>Une seconde encore, elle hésita. Puis, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, et referma doucement la porte sur eux.<p>

_Hmmm yeah,_

_This could be the end of everything._  
><em>So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(<span>Chanson<span> : Keane, Somewhere only we know)**  
>Je ne sais pas si c'est triste ou pas. Chacun peut imaginer ce qu'il souhaite quand à l'explication logique de tout cela...<p> 


End file.
